


The cat and the letter

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Letters, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: An old letter stirs old memories





	The cat and the letter

_ Hmm _

It was the same cat from yesterday and the day before.  
A tabby cat with markings around the eyes. Hermione couldn't remember it and being a cat lover like her, she would have known if there was a cat in the neighborhood.  
The almost 11 years old Hermione always had her head buried in a book, sitting outside and reading. After the third time she saw the cat she decided to try something. Quickly she took a small piece of cheese and half a sausage and went to the cat.   
Crouching in front of it, careful not to scare the cat, she left the food on the ground.  
Slowly the cat sniffed the cheese and after a few moments she started eating it. Hermione smiled and slowly caressed the cat all the while talking  
“ awww, you're a sweet one”  
After that day the cat came to visit her every day, accepting the food and allowing Hermione to pet her.  
One day, probably after two weeks of meeting the cat, Hermione found the cat sitting next to her, she giggled and said  
“ Hey there my little friend. Wanna read too  ?”  
The cat just sat on Hermione's lap and looked at the book.   
Hermione smiled at it holding the book a little bit further so the both of them can see the words on the page.  
Sometimes she read to the cat, sometimes they were both silent, comfortable in each other's presence as the day passed, afternoon turning into a warm night...as they sometimes watched the stars.  
Hermione has never met such a smart cat, she was absolutely charmed by her new friend.   
She also told the cat about the weird things happening around her and she always thought that somehow the cat understood her.  
The day her life changed was the last time she saw the tabby cat, by now she was used to call her Athena after the goddess of wisdom.   
It appeared that she had magical powers and that she was accepted into a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Hermione was mind blown by that, she reread the letter more times than she could count and she waited for Athena to appear so she could tell her the great news.

Athena never came again, but Hermione had a feeling that she'll see her again. In fact the professor who came to give her the letter reminded her of Athena.  
When she saw professor McGonagall turning into a cat, she knew the truth, but the professor didn't say anything,  just smiled at her.

  
A few years after the war, Hermione still kept the letter, carefully hidden in one of her favourite books.   
The letter than changed her life and the cat who kept her company and taught her a lot always on her mind.


End file.
